


If nobody from the future comes to stop you

by Calcu22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Castiel, Multi, Post-Season/Series 08 AU, Sam Winchester Completes the Hell Trials, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, might not be human for the whole fic, season 1-3 now with more cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: How bad can the decision really be?Something in Dean died that day Sam died after closing the gates of hell. Even Cas wasn’t enough to stop his best friend from the suicide missions that ended up taking his humanity. Now with literally nothing to lose and an old men of letter spell to go back a decade, the least the former angel could do is make sure there is at least one timeline where Sam and Dean are both happy and alive.





	If nobody from the future comes to stop you

It was a little over three years since Sam winchester sacrificed himself in order to close hell. Since crowley was cured and became human. Since metatron stole Cas’ grace and closed heaven.

There was no one left with the power to bring Sam back.

That was the start of the end.

* * *

 

“Is this really going to work?”

Charlie was looking over the books rather then the spell that Cas and Crowley were setting up, but it was obvious that’s what she was referring to.

“As long as everything goes to plan, the spell will send me back between four and forty years.” Cas answered, though once he looked up he realized that wasn’t what Charlie was asking about.

“That’s still a big gap, you sure you want to do this now?”

“Come on Melisandre, we’re not going to change his mind now.”

Crowley stood up, wiping the blood off his hands, before tossing the rag to Cas.

“If we wait any longer we’ll have to change the set up for the spell.”

“Right, cause the location of Earth in the galaxy or whatever you said last time.” Charlie still looked worried, but handed Cas the duffle bag regardless. “I just wish that we could come with you or that Dean-”

“Dean isn’t here anymore.” Cas said a little too sharply, before continuing in a calmer voice, “Not the Dean that we know anyway.”

“Yes, yes, the little squirrel that we all knew and loved. I thought the reason for this trip was to avoid thinking about our knight of hell problem.”

Cas turned to show Crowley just what he thought of that, but was interrupted by Charlie giving him a hug.

“Ignore him. He’s just being more of an ass cause we’re going to miss you.”

“Ha, right. Maybe you’ll go back far enough to make sure I NEVER GET INVOLVED WITH THE WINCHESTERS. That would be lovely feathers.”

“See? He’s so worried.” Charlie said before taking a step back. “I downloaded some stuff into your laptop by the way. Figured it might help in case you do go back before there was the world wide web. Man that would really suck, I do not want to live through time that ever again.”

“Thank you Charlie.” Cas interrupted, causing Charlie to look at him for a moment before smiling sheepishly.

“Any time Cas, and I mean that. Unlike jerk-face over there, I wouldn’t mind if you drag me into this. Sam and Dean... they were my brothers you know? I would like to know some other reversion of me gets to know what that is like too.”

Cas nodded, knowing that Sam and Dean would have prefered Charlie never get involved with the hunting life, but he understands.

“And try to make sure I don’t die young? And take care of yourself too.” Charlie gave him one more hug, before walking all the way out of the ritual circle.

“Try not to die this time, and think over what we talked about. They are going to need all the help they can get, exceptional if you’re unlucky enough to pop in before or during the apocalypse.”

Cas glared at Crowley, even though the ex-demon might be right. Cas might not have any other option if he wants to change fate. That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try without resorting to that.

“I’m ready.”

Crowley shruged, before starting to read the spell, followed by Charlie after a moment. There was static in the air right before the rune started to glow a dull red, spreading out from the edges until it got to where Cas was standing. Then it was like being in a ring of holy oil and Cas almost felt the heat on his wings. But that wasn’t right since he lost his wings over two years ago now. The heat wasn’t from flames, and there was nothing traping Cas there expect his own need to save Sam and Dean Winchester.

The rune increased in brightness until it got to the point where Cas had to squint to keep looking at the faces of his friends. The ones he would be leaving because Cas didn’t what to do without the Winchesters. Without Dean.

Then even that got to be too much, and once Cas was forced to close his eyes completely, there was a pop, and it felt like he was falling.

* * *

The world wasn’t ending. Climate change or global warming was going to make life inhabitable on earth soon enough, but it wasn’t the apocalypse. Lucifer and Micheal weren’t tearing up half the solar system in their fight to get daddy’s attention, nor were Leviathans trying to eat the human population. The demons that were stuck on earth when hell closed were killed by Dean, before and after he became a demon in an effort to destroy Abbodon. Angels mostly accepted their new lives on Earth, though it wasn’t as peaceful as they hoped it would be. Some Angels thought Lucifer was right, but Dean ended up killing them too.

People were still living. Charlie was still living and had a girlfriend whos been a hunter longer then she has. Crowley accepted his new humanity a lot easier then Cas did, and was even regretful that Sam died for it.

It was not the end for everyone, but it felt like it for some. Dean gave up that night that Sam died, and while Cas tried to help, he wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough to stop Dean away from being a demon like he did years ago. Wasn’t enough to stop Dean from killing Kevin so that they couldn’t heal him. Wasn’t enough to stop his world from ending.

But Castiel has gotten pretty good at making mistakes. It was just one more thing he needed to do penance for.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now and decided to throw this little snip out into the void that is the internet. The first few season of supernatural were my favorite because of how scary they were, but I also love Cas. This is me doing that as well with the lovely time-travel fix-it that I can never get enough off.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
